The Final Games
by Nikki-Love013
Summary: A much happier ending to Mockingjay. Takes place between last chapter and epilogue. Read inside for summary because it's too big to fit here!


_**Summary: Rather than actually killing Prim that day, Coin decided she'd be more useful alive than dead. Coin hides Prim, along with many other hostages, underground at an abandoned District 13. When Coin's assassination hits news, Hailey Coin, the identical daughter, steps up to take her mother place and continue the duty her mother started. Please read and review! **_

"Katniss?" I say, but over the noise in the Capital, I know she cannot hear me. Her face is horrified, bruised and cut in places I didn't think possible, and her eyes are surprised and alert. For a moment I don't understand why, and then I realize she did not know I would be here, amongst the battle, with her and the rebels -

And then fire. It scorches up my back and through my body, and suddenly Katniss isn't the girl on fire. I am. A scream escapes my throat as I am thrown backwards into a wall, where I crumple and burn. Every part of my body is screaming in agony. In release. The pain. The torture. I want to black out, I want to die, but that would be too kind. Instead, amongst the chaos, urgent men protected in white suits grab me roughly as I cry out in more pain.

Who are – where are they – what is happening?

"Let me go!" I screech because not only do I not know them, but my body is screaming in protest. Somehow I am able to make out others around me – bloody, scourged to death, missing body parts – and realized how lucky I am.

"Let me go!" I demand, flailing around. I can't see Katniss anymore, but I know she must be hurt too. Is she bloody and wounded like the dying children on the floor, or did she make it out unscathed like me? And who are these men, and where are they taking me?

"Stop! No!" I cry, my shouts going unheard over the commotion. They lift my small figure in the air as I flail, and suddenly I am on my back. The floor is cold, that I am aware of, and I am no longer amongst the chaos outside.

I kick and try to run, and it is then I see where I am. A hovercraft. Panic sets in me as I stand, but two more pairs of hands find my underarms and carry me backwards. I kick my feet about but it is impossible. Suddenly I am not aware of the pain in my body from the fire, but of the window, which shows just how far away the hovercraft is going away from the ground.

And then a needle in my arm, and I succumb to the oblivion the strange men in white inflict on me.

…

"Primrose Everdeen, room 204 South, second floor to the right."

My eyes flutter open. A beeping. That's what I hear, and then my body begins to vibrate.

"204?"

"204."

I am laying down in a bed with wheels, which are being pushed about a hall. Next to me stands some kind of machine which I've seen at hospitals only, and that is where the beeping is coming from. The beeping is a good sign; it means my heart is beating.

Am I safe? Where is Katniss? Is this the hospital?

I bend my head back to look at the man wheeling the bed, and he smiles down at me. I feel relief flood through me because I know I must be safe. I sigh and lay back down, thinking of everyone else; where is Katniss? And mother? And Peeta and Gale and-?

"Where am I?" I ask suddenly, because I realized I don't even know where I am.

"District 13," the kind man answers softly, as we enter a room. It is empty until I am wheeled in, and I think of what he said. If I am in District 13 then surely I am safe, surely that means the war is finally over and the Rebels have won. So where are the others?

"And where is everyone?"

The man opens his mouth to answer, but a women's voice cuts through. "That is none of your concern." My mouth snaps shut at her sharpness, feeling as if she intended to upset me. The man sends me an uneasy look and leaves. I stare at the girl in front of me. She looks a bit older than Katniss, her hair a fierce black and her face small but structured in a way to match her tone: unfriendly. Fierce.

"And what-?"

"Let's skip the intro, shall we?" she cuts me off, walking closer. For some reason, I think of Coin and how similar they seem.

Coin! The President! Surely I can get answers from her rather than this women, even if she isn't my first choice.

"Where's Coin?"

Her face turns to stone after a few seconds, and her eyes narrow to slits. I gulp because I know I have said something I shouldn't have, but I do not regret the question. I need answers. I need to know where the others are, and if they are okay-

"She's gone. Your sister killed her."

Did I hear correctly? Katniss killing Coin? The fire must have messed me up my hearing, because the impossibility-

"Which is why we are keeping you here," the girl says coldly, and my instincts, for the first time, know something is very, very wrong. But like the girl promised, we are skipping the 'intro' and getting straight to business. And so I listen as she explains how I've been kept under for a few weeks, allowing time for the Rebels and Districts to heal. Of how the war is over and we have won, and how everyone is trying to get back to normal.

And then she tells me why I'm here, and not at home with my sister and mother. Because I am not a guest. I am a hostage – a prisoner. And the girl in front of me is no nurse; she's Coin's daughter. I gulp and understand immediately. Perhaps if she kills me now, then what people believe about my fate isn't so far off. They think I'm dead. They think I died in the bombs.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, keeping tears at bay. I crave the man's company who wheeled me in here, because I realize he is the only person I had a liking to since the bombs went off. Why are they telling Katniss and everyone I died? Why are they holding me here?

For the first time in a year, I wonder what side District 13 really is on.

And so Coin continues to explain how they put up the pretense I am dead in order to unhinge my sister. Of how no one but her and some other residence of 13 will help hide me here for…for…

"Ever?" I croak, and Coin smiles her cruel and twisted smile.

"It's not as long as it seems."

I stare at her in disbelief, tears falling down my face because there is nothing I can do to stop them. No light or fire that burns like it did during the war, the one that kept me fighting….there is nothing like that, because what could I possibly do to stop these people from hiding me forever?

"But – but why? Why do you need to unhinge my sister?"

Coin sighs as if the whole thing is just annoying her. "Well, it's not as essential to unhinge her as it was before. We were going to actually kill you and unhinge her. But then we made an even better plan and decide to spare you. Except there was a glitch," with this she walks over to the door. "Your sister had a big influence on the country. And if her first choice for president wasn't my mother when the war ended, then that was problem. If we unhinge her then she won't have that influence on the country."

Hatred rises in me like wildfire, and suddenly the tears falling out my face are not of sorrow, but of fire and anger. "But your mothers dead!" I say, and keep the fact I am happy about it to myself, because now I know why Katniss killed Coin. Because Coin did this to me. "What does it matter about unhinging Katniss anymore if she's already dead?"

Coin presses a button on my machine, and I immediately become drowsy. I hate this. I hate how much control she has over me right now. All I can think of is my sister, tear stricken and crazy because of the people she thought of as allies.

"For revenge, sweetheart. She took something away from me I will never get back. And so will she."

…

I stare glumly at the liquid in front of me. The kind man is sitting just feet from me, who I learned is named Dr. Levrone, and waiting for my reaction, but over the past weeks being stuck in this place, I feel nothing but hollowness. The fact I am holding the cure to Peeta Mellarks Tracker Jacker Venom doesn't even stir anything in side me, except hollowness and anger.

"I guess it's safe to say the Capital didn't actually hijack Peeta, then?" I ask, not looking at him. I stare at the jar, not truly seeing it, only seeing my sister's face as Peeta tries to strangle her, as Peeta shouts she is a mutt, how she cries because she misses him, how she is slowly losing her mind and her grip on life…

Because that is the Capitals plan, after all. Take away everything from the Girl On Fire. Make her feel alone and sad until the point she goes crazy. Except now it's not out of fear for Coin, but a simple twist of revenge from her daughter – who's name I learned is Hailey. Hailey. Sounds sweet. Ironic.

"No, the Capital were the people who hijacked Peeta," says Levrone, "Just we have the cure."

"And you can't give it to Peeta?" I say miserably.

His lips form a thin line across his mouth, and he shakes his head. "No we cannot."

"Because that would make my sister happy if you did that, right?"

He nods again.

"And if she was happy…then Hailey wouldn't be getting her revenge."

He nods one last time. I already knew this. I just had to voice it or else I might explode, but it did not help because I still feel as if I could reach over and strangle him. But even I know I am not capable of doing that. Maybe Katniss is; she's the one that fights, that does the killing. Not me. Which is why I feel slightly bad for the man across from me, who seems genially sweet and caring that I can't understand why he is in on Hailey's sick little plan.

"Why are you showing me this?" I finally say, putting it down and rubbing my eyes. It's only a reminder of what I will never have again, of what is being done to the people I care about. I feel his fingers brush my own, and for a moment, our eyes meet, and I see something like a warning, maybe alarm, but it's gone just as quickly.

"To show you the odds."

I raise my eyebrows at him, "And how they're not in my favor?"

He shakes his head slightly, squeezing my hand one last time and leaves the room. I watch the door rock back and forth for a few seconds, wondering what in the world that could have possibly meant.

I pocket the medicine.

…

It's only a month or so – maybe two – when I finally see her again. Hailey Coin. She is dressed in clothing to make her look superior amongst the crowd of people, and I realize that maybe she just is. Despite the fact she is only my sisters age, she has presented herself just as her mother was.

She catches my eye and smiles. Perhaps it's at my appearance. At the simple white shirt and tan pants I am left to wear for the rest of eternity. Perhaps it's my well being – the miserable look in my eye that's never been there, even when the war was raging, and the hollowness to my cheeks.

I am miserable. I cry almost every night, except no one knows that. For the first few weeks here I had some burst of hope that I might make it out alive, that I might be able to see Katniss one more time – but as I passed the tuft of security, the weapons, the traps left to keep me here, I realize that hope is nothing but a dream.

I sit at my lunch table and pick up a piece of bread. I will not go down without a fight though. Even if the odds are not in my favor. If there is one thing I learned from my sister, it's to never give up. I love her too much to quit now.

There are other people here as well, that is, other than security, Hailey and Levrone. Actual human beings like me, and though at first I didn't understand why, now I knew. Levrone told me they were people of the Capital, or criminals. Which made sense – if the Districts wanted a new and good life, having these people evacuated seemed only prudent.

We are forbidden to speak to each other, a rule made clear by Hailey. It seems she has done everything possible to keep everyone miserable and alone, which is why I have been hungry for any type of communication to someone other than Levrone, who in fact is not supposed to talk to me, but does so anyway.

Which is why it is a shock when Rory Hawthorne walks by. Gale's younger brother, who is rather handsome and strong for his age. He is the newest of the addition, and being neither criminal nor Capital citizen it catches me off guard.

"What are you doing here?"

"Prim?"

I stare unintelligently at him. I asked a question which didn't inquire him to wrap me in a hug and twirl me around. But as he puts me down I remember: I am dead to the world. He is so happy he is speechless, and his shock and happiness makes my stomach swim. I smile and open my mouth to explain to him the necessities but Hailey walks in.

Perhaps he doesn't know the rule about no talking because he doesn't step away. And to my astonishment, she doesn't break us apart. She even lets us sit together and whisper what we know about our side of the world.

"The same underground here," I tell him, "Except worse."

We had both been stuck here during the war, and so he understands what it's like here. But he doesn't know what it is like when Hailey takes charge. And then I explain to him why I'm here, why people think I'm dead, and why I will never, ever leave.

"Well it's working," he says sadly, "Your sisters been sent back to 12 declared mentally unstable."

I groan, fighting sudden tears. But that doesn't stop the questions burning inside me. I know why I'm here, but why is he? What are Coin's intentions?

I find out as soon as I leave for my room. She stops my path with a smile.

"I see you've met out newest addition."

I eye her suspiciously. Something about her tone is too pleased, and I don't like it.

"Why is he here?"

She sighs and leans against the doorway. "I figured you'd be getting lonely, that's all."

It takes a moment for her words to sink in. She has brought him because I seem lonely? Meaning…what, exactly? That she feels merciful and bad for me, friendless and family-less, and decided to have pity on me? No, Hailey Coin would not to that.

And then I realize what she truly meant. She not only wants to break my sister. She wants to break me. She has given me exactly what I wished for, and at the same time, I hate it. I wanted a friend, someone to confined in; just not in this way. Rory didn't deserve to be captured.

"And what exactly is your reasoning to the people?" I ask forcefully, tears of anger choking me up. "What have you told them?"

She smiles, and my insides cringe. "That's the best part. I didn't tell them anything, I just took him and left a note to your sister." My stomach drops more, because once again, she is doing her best to tear my sister down and me at the same time.

"And what did the note say?"

She looks me dead in the eye. "Your fault." She turns and leaves, and I am still for a moment, thinking about how devious and cruel this women is. When I return to my room – dungeon – I list off the things she has done to my sister.

She has pronounced me dead.

She has hidden the key to Peeta's cure.

She has taken Rory from Gale, leaving a note to make sure Katniss will feel the guilt.

I can see my sister now, angry and crying because once again, she blames herself. Oh Katniss…I think, tears threatening to fall down my face….if only you knew. If only you knew none of this was your fault, that you've only done good and paid severely for it. The unfairness and injustice of it all makes me wonder if we truly won this war after all.

It isn't Katniss's fault she figured it out before everyone – Coin was a traitor: people should realize that by now. If they were loyal to the Mockingjay, they would understand that she had a motive – a true motive – to kill Coin.

But that would be going against Hailey Coin's plan. I sit up suddenly, putting two and two together for the first time. This is why Hailey is hurting Katniss – not only for revenge, but because it will ensure that everyone thinks Katniss is crazy!

If they say Katniss killed Coin because she was just crazy, then no one will really understand Coin was a traitor. It is so perfect, so obvious, that I slap myself for not seeing it before.

I refuse to cry though, because despite the horror, a new kind of hope has stirred in me. Rory is Gale's brother – and we all know Gale, like Katniss, will do anything to fight for those they love. Hailey didn't tell them, like they did with me, that Rory was dead, meaning Gale is still out there, fighting…

He will find Rory. I am sure of it. And if he finds Rory, he finds me.

…

"…where will we send him?"

"Lock him up somewhere. Room 2. We can't have the girl see."

"What girl?"

"Give me a key, then."

"Where am I going?"

"Why are we keeping him alive?"

"We need to ask him some questions."

"Then we kill him?"

"I see no reason to keep him alive."

"I do."

"If Snow wanted him alive, then there must be a reason."

"Yeah, there was. To help the Avoxes underground."

I have stopped walking and listened to the unknown voices behind the door. I know how much trouble I will be in if I am seen, but my confusion and curiosity has gotten the best of me. Who have they captured now? Why would they take him, just to kill them, whoever this man is?

Before I can hear more, a hand is on my shoulder. I jump and whip around, looking into the fierce and alarmed eyes of Levrone. I expect him to pull out a whip of some sort and punish me for my obedience just like the rest of 13 does, but he doesn't.

In fact, he steers me clear of the door and away from the voices. When we are out of range he still doesn't say anything, and I know I shouldn't ask the question I want to, because I'm lucky not to be punished as it is, but I have to. Something about me trust him.

"Who was that? Who did they caputure?"

My thoughts roam to Rory, who I've yearned to see over the past few weeks, and my fear increases. Thirteen seems bent on keeping me and Rory apart – only a quick glance in the others direction every few days, or a hello. I wonder what they are doing to him.

Every day he begins to look more like me. Hollow eyes, sunken face, skin and bones. He even has a few cuts on his face, and I cringe, thinking of what they might be doing to him. No, that's not the bad part. The bad part is not being able to escape, and knowing this is how you will most likely live for the rest of your life.

And to know that what happens to Rory is your fault.

"A man who worked with the Avoxes underground."

Who people thought was dead, I think, remembering the voices behind the door and what they said.

"Why do they have him?" I insist, trying to keep up with him, unsure of where he is leading me. What would the Capital want from an innocent man down at the Capital? It doesn't add up.

Here he stiffens but doesn't answer. For some reason, this scare me more than anything – something is wrong. By the way he is acting, I know I must know this person. Why else would they hide him in thirteen, and why else would Levrone act like this?

But who would I possibly know that lives in the Capital, works with avoxes, and is thought to be dead?

Levrone looks quickly around, and grips my shoulder. We have come to a stop near the kitchens, and I wonder why he brought me here. Must be lunch time.

He slips something into my hand and stalks off. I don't know why, but being around Levrone seems much different than being around the rest of thirteen's citizens. I can't help but trust him, even if he is a man of very little words.

But as I open my hand and see my very own Mockingjay pin lying on my palm, the trust I felt for him multiplies. At first I don't dare believe it, and when I realize that the pin touching my flesh is very much real, I am in denial.

What is it? Why did he-?"

My brain works past the confusion and shock, and his message becomes very clear. He is saying, I am on your side, Prim.

I have a side. Of course I do. I had just been too blind to see it. Suddenly the past six months of being held hostage don't seem all that bad anymore, because for the first time sense Rory joined us, I feel hopeful.

If he is on my side, his intentions are clear. He wants me out just as bad as I want myself out.

…

The worst part of all this pain is that there is no end. They just hit me and whip me and shock me and hurt me because it will make me go crazy. They are not seeking information, nor do they want something from me – they are hurting me just to hurt me.

The worst has passed, however, and Hailey's right hand man releases me from my chair. Daren. He is just as spiteful as her, perhaps because he was so close to Coin and hated my sister with a passion.

"That was a fun round, wasn't it?"

I bite back tears; I can still feel my body tingling after the severe shocking. I try to push myself out of my seat, but my legs cannot support me, and I fall to the ground. He laughs cruelly, and tears of humiliation work their way down my cheeks.

"Prim!" cries a voice, and I can hear the grief in it. It's the same one my sister used that day at the reaping, the same one she used when the bombs went off and she thought she lost me forever…

Rory has rushed to my side and grabbed an elbow, trying to help me up. I don't understand how he got free. He whispers some words of comfort in my ear, but all too soon, Daren is next to us, grabbing Rory. He shoves him away with his free arm and helps me to my feet.

I sway a bit, but by the time I am up right, Rory is being forced out the door by Daren and another man. He calls my name once more, and I simply hug myself. It is his turn now. I run to the window and pound on the glass, because it's all I can do.

They toss him in the chair, and he catches my eyes. This torture is much worse than the ones inflicted on myself. They force us to watch the other get tortured: Rory has his side and I have my own, and we are separated by a heavy duty door and thick glass.

"Rory!" I cry, pounding on the glass, but as the electric chair consumes him and he lashes in his chair, I slide to the floor, still screaming for him. It seems to go one forever, and I see every detail: his dark black hair sticking up every which way, his skin breaking out in beads of sweat, his jaw clenching to keep from screaming, his dark eyes rolling in his head from pain…

Why can't I look away? Why am I still watching? I am the Healer, and the healer is always around to help. But I am not helping from behind this glass, so why can't I look away? The imagine of Katniss screaming Peeta's name after the Games flashes through my mind.

"Rory!" I say, and understand how he was able to get to me after they electrified me. The door is open. I rush through it and drop to my knees by his side, taking him in. His eyes aren't open, but I know he is alive by the pulse in his neck. I brush his hair aside and cry, because for the first time, I am hopeless.

They have just begun this form of torture a few weeks away, once again turning my own wish against me. I wanted more of Rory than simple glimpses in the Kitchen, and I got exactly that, but I hate it. "Rory?"

"Prim," he says weakly, because is torture is always longer and more painful than mine. This is the only time we get to see each other, and talk to each other, and though horrible and spiteful it is, I relish in the contact. I sniff and touch his cheek, assuring him in the best possible way.

"They have him, Prim."

"Have who?" I whisper. The door behind us clicks and I know Daren is there before I see him.

"They have him. Room 2."

My blood shot eyes narrow in confusion, but his words ring a bell. Room 2….that was…that was where that man was. The one they got from the Capital who worked with the Avoxes. Is he an Avox? No, he can't be, I heard him speak that day behind the door.

But why is Rory telling me this? Especially now?

Well of course he's telling me now because we never have a time to communicate. But why is he telling me? Something about this mysterious man intrigues me, and as Rory is pulled roughly to his feet, an idea occurs to me.

"Off to lunch you go, Everdeen." Daren says in a clipped voice, and like a robot, I stand. I turn left to the lunch room, but I know that's not where I'm actually going. If Rory took the risk to tell me, then it must be important. I stop and look in his direction, where I see him half walking, half hanging from the men. He looks over his shoulder at me and nods.

I turn back around and look at the room number. Room 501. Something inside my stomach dips. Room 2 must be far away, and as I think this, another memory pops in me.

"We can't have the girl see."

I'm not sure who said it, nor does it matter, but I stop slightly to weigh my options. Is the 'girl' me? The possibility seems slim, the odds unlikely…

But odds have never been in my favor, anyway. My mind is burning with possibilities. Levrone's odd behavior when I talked about this man, followed by the Mockingjay pin. Rory's message to find him. The man's demand that the girl should not find him. They might have meant me, after all, how many other girls on left in this hell hole?

Room 335.

My feet carry me faster, but I keep them quiet. I can feel my braids bouncing around my face as I pick up my speed to a jog, making sure to look over my shoulder for any trailers. No one has followed me, and with that, I run faster than I've ever run in my life.

I have to hurry before they realize I am gone. I can't imagine the consequences.

In a matter of minutes I am at double digits. Room 10. Room 9. Room 8…

"Prim?"

The blood in my veins runs cold, as I come to a stop. I turn around softly, my breathing stopped but my heart racing. Levrone. I think suddenly of the Mockingjay he gave me, which is resting in my pocket.

"What are you doing down here?" he hisses angrily, and I take a step back, forgetting about the man in Room 2, and only aware of how much trouble I am in. Levrone looks stricken as he looks over his shoulder at…at Room 1. Then to room 3.

I gasp and move forward, but his hand is outstretched to stop me. Room 2 is around here. For a moment I think he is going to force me back, yell at me or even hit me. But he doesn't. His hand makes a small motion by his side: it's so inexplicit and quick that I barely noticed it, but I knew he did it. I follow the direction he motioned.

Expecting to see a large sign say Room 2, I look at the wall behind me. Where I thought was a door is nothing but a trap staircase. I had not even seen it before. I open my mouth to ask what this is, and then I see it.

The man in Room 2, and I know it's the room because the number 2 is embroidered into the staircase at which the man sits on top of, staring past me.

For a moment the world stops as I try to take him in, understand….a man with crazy dark hair, sunken eyes and skinny….

Katniss. That's what I see at first, and my heart skips a beat, but as his eyes fix on my own, I see it is not Katniss, but a man I once thought gone forever. His eyes widened in shock, just as mine probably look, and he rises, yelling something I can't here.

Because he is in a glass room at the top of the staircase. Now that I know this, I see it clearly: the shine of the glass reflected from the light bulb.

My hands find their way to my mouth, blocking the alarming noises coming from my throat.

"Levrone!"

We both jump at the noise. Levrone turns just in time to see Daren standing at the end of the hallway, taking in the scene. He gives a cry of fury and grabs the back of my head, yanking me away from Room 2, and leaving Levrone in his wake.

…

Katniss.

I sigh and rest my head in my hands, millions of thoughts flying through my head at once. In one week from now, it is Panem's one year anniversary sense its downfall. I am honestly unfazed by this. One day, one month, one year. It's still all the same – Prim's still gone, Gale's still gone, Peeta's still hijacked, Mom's still gone…

People seem to understand this. They don't ask for some cause of celebration, because honestly, we'd be better off celebrating what we don't have than what we gained.

"Just one interview," said Plutarch, and I stared at him blankly. "Please. Just to show the people of Panem that their Mockingjay is doing okay."

"They think I'm crazy!" I retorted, because it was the truth. It's been almost a year sense I assassinated one of the countries favorite leaders. Why would they care to see the Mockingjay after all this time? They should hate me by now, anyway. I'm better off spending the day sobbing in some closest than in the eyes of millions of people. Besides, I'm not okay at all.

"They think you went crazy!" Plutarch had insisted, which if I wasn't so miserable, I would have laughed – did the man think he was actually helping? "But if you can just stand up this one day, and show them you are okay, then they will take notice."

I think back to what Plutarch had said to me what felt like a life time ago, about me being the one most influential person in the entire country. I understand what he is saying. I can pull this country out of its depression if I can just act like I'm doing okay. The people will, just like during the rebellion, follow my lead.

But there was only one problem. I am not okay. I am better than I was before, but there is no way I can stand in front of millions of people and claim I am happy go lucky. I was never an actress. I was the fighter and Peeta was the talker.

"Have Peeta do it," I said simply, and crossed my arms.

"Peeta isn't the Mockingjay," Haymitch spoke up, sounding slightly irritated and annoyed. This only infuriated me.

"Then why don't you do it?" I said fiercely, pointing at him, "You're a tragic hero, too."

Plutarch snorted. "Yes, he is. Just not an attractive one."

I am silent in understanding, but still I cannot agree to this. "Please."

I look away, out past District 12, which I have never been able to look at the same way again sense I returned. I bombed this place, just like Gale bombed my sister, just like I stole Rory from Gale, just like the Capital stole Peeta from me…

There is too much pain and sorrow to agree. Even if I do stand on that stage in a week from now and claim I am okay, and encourage the people of Panem to move on with me, I know they won't buy it. I don't even think Peeta could make the people believe we are okay.

I shake my head and go back into my house.

…

"What is he doing here?" I pale, as Peeta joins my side at the window. I back away and shake my head. "Go meet him at the doorway, Peeta…I can't…Peeta I…"

He stops me, shaking his head. Something like fire is burning in his eyes, and it stops me short. Gale is working his way to my house for the first time in a year, and still the thought of him angers and hurts me. The last time I even spoke his name was the night I killed Coin. I remember screaming for him to shoot me, and not even then could he help me…

"Peeta, please…" I beg, my voice weak. The usual softness in his eyes is gone, placed with a determination I've barely seen before. I know what he wants me to do, but I can't do it. I simply can't. Can't Peeta see how broken I am? Why is he making me do this?

As if reading my mind, Peeta soften. "I won't make you do anything," he says, kissing me real quick, "I just think it's a good idea."

He turns to leave, but as he does, a noise sounds through the house. A door crashing to the floor. Gale. I am stiff in terror – did he do that? Why wouldn't he knock? What-?

Peeta swears and runs down the stairs, and I follow. There in the middle of our kitchen is Gale, flushed and disheveled. Peeta stands in front of me, and as I peak around him to see better, Gale catches my eye.

I had expected a hug, or even a hello if I ever saw Gale again for the first time. Not a mad looking Gale in the middle of my kitchen, tearing down my door. It may have been a year sense we've been apart, but still my instincts kick in.

I know something is very wrong.

Haymitch appears at the doorway some time later, breathing hard and clutching his side. He is sober, thankfully, but his face is flushed just as Gale was and my curiosity and terror gets the best of me. I push past Peeta, no longer thinking of my anger, or my sadness, or…or…Prim…

"What the hell is going on?"

"We have to get to District 13!"

I gulp and stare at him, my eyes roaming every part of him apprehensively. "There is no more know that."

In answer, a man by the name of Levrone steps into my kitchen.

"Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, burns on!"

I admire my sister on the screen like I have so many times before. It has been months sense I last saw my father, and the sorrow and pain I feel is more than being tortured, or even watching Rory be tortured.

I thought he was dead. I thought he was gone. But no, the Capital apparently had other plans for him. They locked him with the avoxes for years, and I can see why they brought him back now. Another way to make Katniss go mad.

I haven't seen Levrone sense that night he showed me my father, and I wonder if he is still alive. The thought hurts almost as worst as my father – did they kill him because he was a traitor? Because he showed me my father when that was the last thing Hailey wanted?

But I push all these thoughts away as I stare at my sister on the screen. She is so tall and proud, except I see the years of sorrow in her eyes, the last year of healing untruly healed…

"Our Mockingjay, ladies and gentleman!" begins the man, as fire whisks both sides of the stage. Caesar Flickerman joins the parade of people, and before I can understand what is going on, it hits me: it's been one year sense the end of the war.

One year I've been dead.

She takes a seat next to Caesar, and with a gasp, so does Peeta. I think back to the medicine back in the Doctors room, and hate 13 even more. With one gulp of that, the crazy, unsure look in Peeta's eye would be gone forever.

"Peeta!" says Caesar in some shock, because the last time they'd had an interview together, Peeta had been crazy and tortured. Almost like me.

"Caesar!" says Peeta in equal, mocking, shock. I can practically see all of Panem laughing, except for 13, that is. But for some reason, Peeta and Katniss smile, but it doesn't reach their eyes. Only worry, which doesn't make much sense – why would they be worried?

"Nice to have you two back. Tell me, how have things been going?"

Katniss and Peeta eye each other, and then give a small shrug. My heart breaks slightly. After all they'd been through together, to have them ripped apart when they needed each other most….

"Much better as time goes on," says Peeta, reading between the lines. What he truly means is: my visions are lessening and the star-crossed lovers are weaving back together. I smile in slight satisfaction: that is one thing Coin can't take away. Love.

"Of course. You know," Caesar says sincerely, "the true hero is the one at the end of the day who can go home and rebuild from the destruction."

But the stage goes suddenly dark, and a screen pops out behind them. A hush falls over the people in the audience, and all of Panem. And then there is Katniss's face, screaming my name as she volunteers, as she enters the Games, as she runs from flames, as she pulls out the berries.

Hailey makes a slight noise of disgust. But Katniss is back, this time her and Peeta the night of the Quarter Quell where she transforms into a Mockingjay, as Peeta announces her pregnancy, as she shoots her arrow at the forece field…

The video ends, and Caesar looks close to tears as he asks them what they think of the video. Katniss is unable to speak, and so Peeta does it for her.

"Sadness."

There is silence as his word hangs in the air, but I feel it as well. He couldn't have said it any better, because I'm sure every person with a heart feels it as well. For me, the beginning of the video was the saddest. The moment they showed Katniss screaming my name at the reaping, the reason it all began….and she thinks I'm dead anyway…

"But triumphant, because not a day goes by where I regret what we did, and what we fought for," his voice is stronger.

"How about you Katniss?"

"Angry." I am silent and confused, but she redeems herself quickly. "Because they only showed what you all wanted to see. They didn't show what truly happened."

"What do you mean?" asks Caesar, and Katniss makes a point of standing and walking over to the screen.

"There is more than just that! The war didn't simply end, in fact, it's not even close to over!" I groan, feeling tears prick my eyes. She really is crazy. Hailey has really broken her. What are you doing, Katniss? I wonder, why are you doing this to yourself? Why can't you just say what Peeta says and call it a day? "Show them, Levrone!"

Levrone. My mouth goes dry as I see the familiar figure of a man come across the stage to reveal the new video; so he is alive. I hear Hailey talking about him earlier…she wanted to kill him, kept calling him a traitor…

The video plays again, except this time there is no music of triumph and little editing to make the video appeal to the audience. In fact, it seems like something that was thrown together in a matter of minutes. For some reason, this seems more important.

"_So wasteful, so unnecessary. Anyone could see the game was over by that point. In fact, I was just about to issue an official surrender when they released those parachutes_." A soft, cruel voice was saying, and then Snow came into focus on the screen, and the words fit together. He is talking about my death.

Then Katniss's face comes into view: it is the night of Snow's killing. She slowly brings her arrow back to focus on him as Snow's voice overrides again.

"_However, I must concede it was a masterful move on Coin's part. The idea that I was bombing our own helpless children instantly snapped whatever frail allegiance my people still felt to me…My failure was being so slow to grasp Coin's plan_…."

The truth is finally out, and at that moment, they show Katniss staring at Snow with her arrow in hand, and though it wasn't visible to the people of Panem that night, you can see the real debate in her head, and I've never seen anything so wonderful in my life. They know the truth now. They know my sister isn't crazy – this is proof.

"_But I wasn't watching Coin_," Snow says, and the video flashes through still pictures and silent videos of Coin making orders during the rebellion, when everyone thought she was trying to help win the war, when her true motive was just to get power. Just to kill me.

"_I was watching you, Mockingjay, and you were watching me_."

Coin is gone, leaving a black screen and Snow's soft voice. "_I'm afraid we have been both played for fools."_

And then we are back to Katniss, that night during Snow's execution, and music builds fiercely in the background as they look from Katniss's debating face from Snow's knowing eyes, tied to a pole. And then the music is silenced, leaving a close up of Katniss, breathing hard.

In the suspenseful silence you hear Katniss whisper, _"I don't believe you."_

And Snow's soft reply, _"Oh dear Mrs. Everdeen, I thought we agreed not to lie to each other."_

His voice leaves a booming silence as Katniss raises her bow not to Snow, but to Coin. She topples over, dead, and as the screen goes black, I am aware of three things: my smile, my hope, and the scream of anger coming from Hailey's mouth.

…

Katniss.

"End it!" comes a cry from somewhere, and I know the voice to be Paylor. She will not be happy, but something like fire is sparked inside me for the first time in a year. I know this feeling all too well, and by the smile on Peeta's face, he does too.

It's the same one that comes after a rebellion. The one where you are thrust onto a stage for a reason, and quite bluntly do exactly the opposite. For instance, the Quarter Quell Interview when I had miraculously transformed into a Mockingjay, and Peeta confessed our wedding…

Except this time, breaking the rules wasn't a bad thing. For the first time in a year, I feel something grow in me…

Closure.

"Prim would be so proud," Peeta tells me over the roar of the crowd and the crew. His thumb brushes my tears away, which are flowing quite quickly as he presses his lips to my own. Prim would be so proud, I think, but it's not that thought that gives me closure.

It's the reassurance that Coin finally got what she deserved. Panem knows the truth, and it's that I did not kill Coin because I was crazy.

"Everdeen!" says Paylor, catching up to us. Her voice is astonished, maybe even angry, but something is sparkling in her eyes. Tears? I think she is going to yell at Peeta and I for completely disrupting the peace of Panem when we are supposed to be doing the opposite, but instead she wraps me in a hug.

"I never knew," she whispers, sounding immensely regretful.

"No one did," I reassure, wiping my eyes.

"We shouldn't have just sent you off like that – we should have given you a trial -,"

I shake my head, ready to reply, when an urgent hand falls on my hand. Years of being Hunting Partners allows me to understand exactly how he's feeling. It snaps me back to reality, and the true importance of what I did come backs to me. Not to cry, not to feel closure, but to Distract Hailey Coin.

"Paylor," I say quickly, as Levrone steps to my side. I introduce them quickly, and then say, "We need to get to District 13, now."

Paylor pulls herself together. "There is no more 13, Katniss. You know this. We stopped sending people there after the war."

I look helplessly at Levrone, noting how behind him stands Gale, Haymitch, and some other men ready to help. I like Levrone immensely, but sometimes I get the feeling he isn't telling me everything I need to know. Sure, he's told us about 13 and the children that are captured – Rory one of them – and held hostage, but something is missing…

Levrone takes this as a cue to speak.

"I assure you there is," he says, his voice soft and calm but strong, "I've worked there for the past year with Coin's spiteful daughter, who brings children under her roof…er, ground."

"Rory," says Gale, and it sounds almost like a whimper. I set my jaw. The guilt I felt at hearing that name over the last few months is replaced with anger, because for the first time, I know it isn't my fault. It's Hailey's. I wonder how many other innocent children – even adults - she has hidden underground with her.

"And why would she want these children?" asks Paylor, sounding unconvinced but concerned all the same. Levrone clears his throat and sends me a look before continuing.

"Some were to make Katniss feel guiltily, and make her go crazy…"

He trails off as I think of Rory. But who else could this Hailey possibly be keeping to make me insane?

"Wait," I say suddenly, "Why does she want me insane?"

"Well brainless…" says a familiar voice, and I gasp and wheel around, happy to see Johanna Mason some feet from me, "I'd say it was to make sure her mother's secret never got out." She rolls her eyes, "Leave it to the Mockingjay to screw her plan up."

Despite everything, I smile because Johanna may not be my top choice of friends, but she is one of the only I have. And having her around is always nice: we had grown close during the war until I went slightly crazy.

"Look, if you don't want to send us a hovercraft, tell us now so Peeta and I can start stealing one," Gale says forcefully, and I have a feeling he isn't joking. I look at Peeta and see his eyes are similar to Gale's, and my stomach knots in worry. Can he handle this? The last time we went on a mission like this, he nearly killed me and killed some of our own people.

No, Peeta's stronger than that now. Even if he isn't completely better, and never will be, he can control his flashbacks much more so than he could before.

Paylor takes a moment to answer, then calls for some men over her shoulder. Relief spreads over the few of us and I find myself slipping my hands in Peeta's. The men come quickly, loaded and ready, and I see a pilot amongst them.

"Well, get going," says Paylor, smiling. I hesitate but then follow the others to the hovercraft, vaguely aware Caesar Flickerman calling my name, but I ignore it. They lead us to a small staircase at the top of the Capital Building and it is slightly dark – unnerving –

A gust of cold air and wind hits my face, and I suck in a breath. As we – Haymitch, Gale, Peeta, Johanna, Levrone and a few other men board the hovercraft, the sarcastic voice in my head says, good thing you don't just jump to missions, Mockingjay.

…

Prim.

My happiness is replaced with a deep sorrow as I realize what I just saw. In the past year of being hidden underground, this was the first time I saw Katniss live: and she seemed broken. But something was strange about that interview. I can't imagine Katniss agreeing to do.

Well, I can. She took that opportunity to show the world Coin's true colors, meaning they no longer thought she was crazy, meaning Hailey's plan is now a complete failure…

Meaning they no longer needed me, or anyone, for that matter. They are going to kill us. I think of my father, whom I thought I lost when I was just a young girl, and who was really sentenced to a horrible fate for the rest of his life. Kind of like me.

But it isn't fair. They brought back my father just for him to be yanked right back. Sometimes I wonder if what Levrone did – showed me my father – was for my own good. Maybe he was trying to show me my father so that way when they killed him it would be that much more painful – that he was just working with the Capital.

Then I think of Katniss's Mockingjay Pin, and how Katniss had said his name tonight, and realize I am wrong. Levrone is on my side, and though I didn't understand what side I was on before, now I do, because it's like Katniss said tonight…

The War is still raging, it's just my side isn't doing so good. I know what Hailey's going to do with us before she stops screaming.

I am yanked by my braids to a standing position, but I refuse to go down without a fight. I bite down hard on the flesh, drawing blood, and before anyone can react, I race out the door, making sure to lock it behind me.

"That little bitch!" I hear someone from behind the door snarl, then pound on the door. I know they can easily get it down, but this will at least buy me some time before my death. Before Hailey kills us all because her plan was a failure.

I already memorized the way to his room, even though I'd only been there once before. I feel tears threatening to fall down my face as I think of him – my father – alone and scared under feet of earth. It's still surreal to think he's really been here all along, very much alive and breathing.

All the suffering and starvation…he'd really been here. My mother was going to have a…

Wait, she will never have anything because she thinks we are both dead, and she will always think that because there is no way to tell her otherwise. The thought should make me cry, but it only sends my feet moving faster. I will make sure to spend my last few minutes with the man I thought was gone from my life for the rest of my life.

I am gasping for breath and chocking on tears by the time I reach the double digit hallway. There are no footsteps following me, and for that I am grateful. The longer the better.

As I near Room 1 and 3, I feel my stomach swim. I haven't spoken to my Dad for years, and only had a glimpse of him a few weeks ago – how is one supposed to feel when they see their dead father? One they missed more than life itself? What are they supposed to say?

Through my tears, I feel the doorway for that trap door, and when I find it, I yank it open without hesitation. Oh, what does it matter what I say? I only know I want to spend the most possible time with him until we both meet our fate.

I find him immediately, still sitting in the same position he was that day weeks ago. He looks at me for a moment, and again I am taken by how similar he looks to Katniss, before his eyes widened and he stands up. It takes a moment for me to feel my legs again, but when I do, I race up the millions of steep steps embroidered with the number 2.

I run until I can't run anymore, pressing my body against the glass in desperation. We simply watch each other through our tears for a few seconds before I start to feel around quickly and desperately for the door. His lips move but I can't hear, and so he points to a spot by his feet.

I follow his gaze and gasp, dropping to my knees. Of course. I pick the mat up and grab the key, my shaking fingers trying to locate the right one as I look over my shoulder for any sign of Hailey. There is none, I realize, as I open the door, pushing the last barrier between myself and my father.

"Dad!" I cry, throwing myself at him, and I relish how strong and sure he is in my arms despite his sunken and skinny state. He lifts me into the air and I hold him tighter, hot tears falling down my face at the prospect that I am truly holding him, my father, whom I thought was dead-

"Prim," he whispers, one hand on my back and one rubbing my head. He is crying, too, I realize, as his tears fall thickly on my shoulders. I can't imagine what he must be going through. In a way, what happened to him must have been worse – being alive and not able to tell your family, who you know will be grieving and struggling…

Well, that's exactly what I went through for the past year. I guess I understand after all.

There is no need for words. We stand like this for minutes…hours…who even knows the time, the only reason I know it hasn't been too long is because Hailey's men haven't found me. The thought sends pure grief shooting through me as I remember my fate and my fathers: dead.

At least we have now.

He sets me down and holds my face, wiping tears from my cheeks. We are still speechless, taking the other in for a few more minutes, before he speaks, his voice tight with emotion. "You've grown so much."

My shoulders are shaking from crying, and I look at my feet and close my eyes, trying to stop the tears. I have finally got to see my father and I can't even stop crying to say one word. I feel his arms wrap around my own once again and my head comes to be buried in his neck while he rest on his knees.

"…and so beautiful," he tells me, "Just like your mother. So beautiful…"

I force the tears to stop no matter how much I want to cry. I pull away and smile, wiping my eyes fiercely and taking many deep breaths to regain control over myself. I see his eyes are alive with fire and love, something I saw in Katniss many times.

"Why are you here, Prim?"

It's such a simple question, but given the fact he has been declared dead for half my life means it's a very complicated one. I find I can't even find the answer, not only to his question, but to my own: why is he here?

"It's complicated," I try, because I hope he can understand I don't want to spend the last few minutes of my life talking about horrible things. Something in his blood-shot eyes flickers, and I see the desperation for some information in his eyes: he is hurt that his daughter is in pain, and he is pain, but she only knows why.

I guess I would be upset too if my daughter knew more than I in a situation like this one.

"How much do you know, Dad?" I ask, my voice closing slightly at the word Dad. Tears are still falling down my face, but they are silent and more controlled.

"Nothing at all," he breathes, holding both my arms and taking in my very aspect. Something deep inside me stirs as he pushes a piece of hair behind my ear, and I know I could live in this moment forever and be happy.

"Not even about the Games?"

"Hunger Games?" he asks, sounding a bit worried, "What about them?"

I don't know if I should tell him, because it might ruin our last moments together. Then again, he doesn't know this is my last few minutes of life, so it won't hurt him if I explain some things. Besides, if I don't say anything and they kill me soon after, who will ever tell my father? No one will explain to him the details about his eldest daughter, the Mockingjay.

And say they decide to kill him as well, he should die knowing what Katniss did – and be proud. I take a deep breath.

"Katniss went to the Games, Dad," I say quietly, and pure horror reflects on his face.

"What? When? Is she-?"

"She's alive," I say quickly, and when he is silent, I take this as my cue to continue. "But just."

He sucks in a deep, shaky breath, and I note the permanent look about his skin that gives off the effect of dirt. I guess that's what happens when you spend years underground and with no sun or fresh air. He sits down and I follow, leaning my head against his shoulder. I continue.

"It was the seventy fourth Hunger Games," I say quietly, "The first one-,"

"You were eligible to be reaped in," he finishes, and when I look at him, he smiles sadly, "I'd been dreading that year sense you were born."

I nod in understanding and continued. "Well, your fear came true. I was reaped…but before I could step onto the stage, Katniss volunteered for me," I whisper, as he strokes my hair. We both stare off into a distant point on the glass as he allows me to continue. He is hungry for answers.

"But like I said, she's alive, so she obviously won, except she wasn't the only one," my father stops stroking my hair, and I can see our reflection in the mirror. His eyes are narrowed.

"You mean there were two Victors?"

I nod. "Her and a boy named Peeta Mellark. They got many sponsors because they pretend to be in love, or well…it wasn't all pretend."

"Mellark?" he says, and I'm not sure if I imagine recognition in the way he says it. "But how did that keep them both alive?"

I sigh, thinking painstakingly of Peeta when he was well, Peeta, and before he was hijacked. "Because the Gamekeepers changed the rules halfway through…you know, to please the audience, and said that two people from the same District could live. And so Peeta and Katniss were the last two, and then they revoked the rule."

I feel my Dad stiffen beside me, and once again he stops stroking my hair to take this in.

"But Katniss refused to kill him, and he refused to kill her, so they both took poisonous berries, and were about to both eat them when they declared them both winners."

I can see his calculating face in the reflection. Of course, I left a lot of important details out, but if I told him everything important in those first games, we'd be here forever. Well, that wasn't a bad idea, but it was impossible.

"So how does that explain why we're stuck here?" he asks quietly, and I sigh, snuggling closer to him. For the first time in the past few minutes, I did the unthinkable: I forget about my fate. I forget that in a matter of minutes I would be dead, and allowed myself to truly live in this moment.

We may not be talking about the greatest of things, but we were talking, and given the fact I though he was dead, this is beyond amazing.

"Well, Snow wasn't happy about that little stunt," I say, and am surprised I hear myself chuckle, and even more surprised when my father joins in. I can't remember hearing him laugh, and I close my eyes to never forget it, to remember the sound forever even after I'm gone. "He made Katniss pretend she was this girl driven madly in love for Peeta, that way it seemed less like an act of rebellion and more of a sacrifice."

The laughter is gone quickly as my father realizes just how bad this could be. It's bad enough being a Victor, but a problem to the President?

"And she did just that, because if she didn't, he threatened to kill us all," my father gasp slightly, breathing hard, and I know he's thinking about my mother and me and my sister, a world where we do not exist...

My voice is slightly choked when I continue. "And then the Quarter Quell came around, and…and Snow sent the Victors back into the arena, and before I knew it, Katniss and Peeta were back on the train without a word of goodbye," I cry, thinking of the reaping and how the Peacemaker had simply declared a new procedure and sent them off. Perhaps it's the shuddering, or the thought of what I went through, but Dad wraps his arm around me.

He is extremely pale in the reflection, and I know he's thinking of Katniss going into the arena not once, but twice.

"They were a bit more rebellious this time around. They announced Katniss was married and pregnant that way it sent the Capital into a frenzy, and then Katniss transformed into a Mockingjay…"

"A Mockingjay?" he asks quietly, and I nod. "The ones that sing?"

"It was her token into the arena, and people started using it as a sign of rebellion. Snow wasn't pleased. And then during the interview night, Katniss grabbed Chaff's hand, another victor, and before we knew it, all the tributes were holding hands. They tried to end the show, but it was too late."

I smile slightly, remembering that night. I remember it was like yesterday, because I had never been so scared and proud at the same time. I know my father feels it too. I can see him trying to imagine his Katniss, the little girl he saw before that faithful night in the mines – starting a rebellion. His sweet little Katniss who sang until the birds fell silent, who swam in the lake past curfew and who helped him in the woods…

"That was the last Hunger Games," I say, "Because the Rebels rescued her from the arena and a few of the other tributes. Only Peeta and a few others were captured by Snow."

"Where did the rebels stay?" he asks, and I point at the ground.

"Here, in thirteen. They were forced to stay underground after the rebellion."

He narrows his eyes, and then sits up. "You mean to say we are in District 13?"

I nod, wanting to cry at the hope in his eyes. This isn't the 13 he expected it to be. "Alright, and what else happened?"

"Well," I sigh heavily, "They bombed District 12 right after they rescued Katniss because she shot an arrow at the force field and blew it up."

My father closes his eyes, which reflected pure terror. "We all got out, obviously. Gale saved us, and we were all sent to live in thirteen for a few months." I say, and my father still doesn't open his eyes. I know he's trying to see his little girl pulling such a stunt as blowing up a whole arena, and resulting in the destruction of our home, but it's hard. "That's when the true rebellion started."

I look at him for the first time, and he gives my hand a small squeeze. "Katniss became the Mockingjay and did all these things to help the rebels, and Coin, their President. Promos, speeches….all that stuff she isn't good at," I say, allowing a small smile, but it's short lived.

"Meanwhile, Peeta and a few others were being tortured by the Capital for information about the rebellion – something Peeta nor Katniss had any idea about until they were out of the arena," I tell my father, and he shakes his, "When they found out, they bombed 13, and had Peeta not warned us on live tv, we'd all be dead."

It's as if he's seeing Peeta in a new light, as if he never truly understood the sacrifices he made for Katniss, but he smiles. Of course, it may be because I'm not doing a very good job of explaining how much he loved Katniss, but given my time limit…

"And then they rescued him, and he wasn't the same…" I cry, my voice choking up slightly, "They hijacked him. They made him think he hated Katniss, and suddenly Katniss was out fighting more so than ever before to end this war.

"They left for the Capital sometime after to finally kill Snow, and I was so scared…" I tell him, shaking slightly as I remember what it felt like to say goodbye to Katniss that night, and how I reassured her the next time we saw each other, Snow would be dead. How wrong was I.

"And then we got a call, and the Capital was running low on nurses, so I volunteered to go and help, with much persuasion from Coin," I make sure to say, that way it will be easier to understand what Coin did to me, "Snow wasn't dead yet when I got there, and he didn't die that day, because before I could even tend to a child, bombs were falling."

His hand traces the burn marks on my body, the scars from that day a year ago. I am overcome with a terrible sadness as I think back to that dreadful day where I lost everything: my family, my sister…and how they lost me. I think of Katniss and Peeta, lucky to have made it out of those bombs alive and wonder how many unfortunate souls didn't.

"We won the war, except Coin brought me here instead."

He sits up and looks at me. "How come?"

I take a deep breath before answering. "To make believe I'm dead. To make Katniss go crazy."

He seems unable to understand this for a few seconds, and then his eyes round in realization. I can see his anger building as he realizes Coin is a traitor, "But why?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I insist, sitting on my knees now and facing him, "She wanted power, and the only way she could guarantee that is if Panem wants her – and if Katniss didn't want her, which she didn't – then Coin wouldn't get what she wanted. So she 'killed' me in the hopes Katniss would loser her mind."

Suddenly, I feel as if I'm saying too much, and I deflate. All I want is the next few minutes with my father to be peaceful and happy: talking like this won't do that. But I know he needs to know, and I can't just stop explaining now.

"How long have you been here, Prim?" he asks quietly, his voice soft but angry. "How long has Coin kept you dead?" I know he is thinking of his own 'death', and how angry and sad it made him, and I know he is imaging how it must feel to be my age and innocent with the same fate, if not worse.

"A year," I mumble, looking at my hands. "But it's not Coin anymore. Katniss killed her as soon as she figured out the plan."

"Then who is it?" he insists, something like fire in his eyes that I've seen so many times in Katniss. The look usually gives me hope, but this only seems to add fuel to my sadness. If only he know there was no hope…that in a matter of minutes I will be dead, and maybe him as well…

"Her daughter," I say, "Hailey Coin. And she is doing it not only because she wants revenge, but because she wants to ensure her mother's secret is still safe."

He shakes his head, then wraps my arm in his own. I feel tears prick my eyes at the prospect of having to ever let go. I don't want to talk about it anymore, I want to just enjoy this last time together with him, but I know what I say next will both be the best thing he heard and the worst.

"They had an interview today though," I say, "You should have seen it. Katniss told everyone the truth. No one thinks she's crazy anymore."

I try to say it with as much happiness and triumph as I can muster, but it's fruitless, because I mine as well say, 'Now Hailey's going to kill us because her plan failed'. But I don't need to, because a moment later, my father understands.

He gasps and pulls away, taking in my face. I try to keep smiling, to keep pretending every thing's okay, but I dissolve into tears. I know I've just given myself away and shown him everything is not okay, and that I am in fact, going to die –

"No," he breathes, wrapping me in his arms again. "No, I won't let them, Prim…I…"

I shake my head, tears falling down my face. If there is one thing I've learned with having Katniss as a sister it's that sometimes you have to accept things as is, no matter how much you hate it, or it hurts you…

"That's why you came by?" he asks me, the pain evident in his voice. I know he's thinking of how I practically ran into the glass door, crying and trying to get to him a few minutes ago. I nod and cry harder.

"I was just able to escape, Dad…" but saying his names brings on another round of tears, and I'm not sure if he hears it too, but the sound of footsteps running through the Hallway meet my ears…

He wraps his arms tighter around me, and I get my answer. "No, I won't let them take you from me, not again…"

His words touch so deep in me I give another cry of terror, but they mean nothing into comparison of the hand pulling me away from him. I hold him, trying to keep him locked to me, but someone is screaming my name and forcing me out the door…

"Dad!" I cry, reaching for him. I fight the prying hands just as did that night of the first reaping, and I feel that same kind of hopelessness. Fighting even when your fight is useless, and knowing the more distance that is created between you the more you lose.

"Prim!"

"Dad! I love you!"

The glass door is slammed shut: I don't hear him, but I see his mouth move in reply. He is pressed against the glass, screaming words I can't make out, but they seem desperate and angry. All too soon he is out of sight, and I am being carried by two men.

This is it, I think, and as they lock me in the room, I grasp onto the thought that this is the best way to go. Seeing my dead father one last time.

…

Katniss.

"Can't this thing going any faster?" Gale's voice says loud and clear, breaking the never ending silence. Every bone in my body is stiff from anxiety as I stare out the window, but I see Levrone look at Gale out of the corner of his eye.

"It's going as fast as it can go," he tells him, and Gale stands up in aggravation.

"Well it's not going fast enough!"

"Gale!" I snap, saying my first words the entire trip. He doesn't even soften at my voice like he used to, but I'm too worried and anxious to care. I needed someone to yell at anyway, and though I was wondering the same thing Gale was, I didn't dare do what he did. He is yelling at the people who are helping him, which is the last thing we need.

"Don't you see what we've done?" he asks the crowd at large – Haymitch, Peeta, Johanna, Levrone, and myself. "We've given ourselves a time limit!"

"And how do you work that one out, boy?" asks Haymitch, but it is Levrone that answers.

"He's right. By making that interview, Hailey will realize her plan failed. And if she realizes her plan failed…"

"She might just kill the kids…" I breath in realization, standing up. I think of Rory and of all the unknown people stuck underground because we were too naïve to realize Coin's daughter had a bigger plan, and how because of us she's going to end it… "Does this thing go any faster?"

"Katniss," Peeta says, trying to calm me down. He looks out at the fields in the window and sighs. "Look, we're already at the wreckage. We must be near. You guys remember how to get in, right?"

Haymitch and Gale nod, and I feel the hovercraft start to descend. It's a good thing the Capital isn't that far from 13. In a matter of minutes we are exiting the small space provided to us by Paylor and walking about the remains of the District, and no time later, are inside.

"I don't like this…" says Gale suddenly, "They made it too easy."

"They might be expecting us," adds Haymitch, handing me a bow and arrow. I've held one many of times of course, but that was in time of danger. Does that mean-?

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to show up," says a cruel voice from behind us. We all wheel around just in time to hear the sound of a gun -

Peeta drops to the floor.

…

Prim.

A gun shot and a scream, that's what I hear. I race over to the door, trying for the untempt time to open it, but it won't budge. Who was that, I wonder, in a state of true hysteria. Was it Rory? Or my father? Or some other innocent child?

They're killing us one by one. I give a cry of horror and ram myself into the door, only to be thrown backwards.

"Get him in there, now!" says a voice, and the world beneath me seems to tilt and come to a stop. I stumble sideway, grabbing ahold of the doorknob to keep from falling and feel my head. Yes, I am not going crazy…that really was his voice…

"Gale!" I scream, "HELP!"

Now I understand the sound of chaos coming from the other side of the doorway, and there is nothing I can do to help. Gale has finally figured out about District 13, and just in time, because in an hour so we'd all been dead…

"Gale!" I scream louder, but the footsteps are disappearing and the voices softening.

I am just beginning to lose hope when my door is yanked open, except it isn't Gale, nor is Hailey. It's Daren, and the look in his eye is to kill.

…

Katniss.

"I'm fine," insists Peeta, sitting up. Gale had found a spare room and locked us all in there before anyone could follow us. I shot Hailey Coin with my first arrow before Peeta even hit the floor, and thanks to Levrone, Peeta should be fine.

I vaguely hear Haymitch in the background call Paylor for backup.

"Just not enough to stand up," I say, still shaking. My hands fumble with his hair and brush it aside.

"The bullet barely touched me," says Peeta quickly, which is the truth. I know he should be fine, but I am still so terrified at the prospect of what happened I refuse to let him win the argument.

"You are staying here until we find Daren," I say, because he is the last obstacle, and then we can return to the Capital and send over more hovercrafts for the kidnapped kids.

"He'll be fine, Katniss-," assures Levrone, who was the one who was able to save Peeta, being the only doctor around. Peeta stands in triumph, and I set my jaw. Am I the only one that notices the paleness of his skin, and the wobble to his step?

"Look, we need to hurry before Daren gets a hold of-," begins Johanna, but Gale, having opened the door, gasps.

"Rory!"

"Gale," we all warn, but he's already raced out the door. I follow immediately, wanting to see Rory just as bad as Gale and make sure, make absolutely sure he really is okay. He is locked into another room just across the way, with nothing but a glass window to see him.

"Rory!" says Gale again, trying to open the door, but it's locked. Without a moment's hesitation, he backs away from the door and motions Rory to move. He slams it down just like he did that night at my house.

He is okay, I note, as he throws himself into Gale's strong arms. Tears prick my eyes as I join them. "Katniss!" he cries suddenly, "Katniss, they have her – you need to save her – Daren has her because he knows you'll want her first -!"

"Who Rory?" I ask, thinking suddenly of Madge and hoping it isn't her they have taken. She has been declared dead for a year, but like the man said, they don't know where they actually disappeared to. "Who do they have?"

He swallows and looks me dead in the eye, as my own search his for any sign or hint.

"Prim."

…

Prim.

"Hey, let her go!" says a sudden voice, familiar and welcoming. All around us people are screaming and crying, and peacemakers are trying to calm everyone. I don't understand what has happened, but as a foot appears out of nowhere and kicks Daren in the no-no zone, I realize it doesn't matter.

"Come on, Prim," Madge says quickly, grabbing me and putting as much distance between us and Daren as possible. We run for a few minutes, pushing past familiar faces and peacemakers. I never realized how many people Hailey held hostage until I see at least a dozen faces from school.

It is when we are minutes from Daren do we allow ourselves to stop and breath. We both lean forward and clutch our side, gasping for air, and I take the moment to fully look Madge over.

Her blonde hair is longer than ever, pulled back into a loose pony tail down her back. She is wearing the same thing as I – and the rest of the hostages – are wearing. Her vibrant blue eyes come up to meet mine.

"What is going on, Prim? Why did Daren have you?"

"It's Katniss," I say, "They plan on killing us because Katniss told everyone about Coin's real plans," I speak quickly, not having to explain too much because I've seen Madge more than once over the year and we've already discussed most of it.

"So why is everyone going haywire?" she asks, looking all around her at the screaming kids and hectic soldiers calling for order. I find I do not understand the answer, and then I remember the gun shot from earlier and the scream, and I get my answer.

There, lying drenched in her own blood, lays Hailey Coin.

"Well, never mind then," says Madge, slightly shocked. She pushes her hair behind her ear and grabs me. "We need to hide, quick, or we'll be next."

I shake my shoulder from her grip. That would be a good plan, but she doesn't know everything. "Gale's here," I say quickly, and she stops and stares at me. There is more shock in her eyes than when she stared at Hailey's lifeless body.

"Then we need to find him and get out of here!" she says suddenly, and then pushes me through the crowd of kids. But I still can't leave, not yet.

"No, wait." I say, and she looks at me, aggravated and eager to get us to safety. But I won't be safe, not really, unless I get him, too. "We need to make one more stop."

Madge doesn't say anything more, but only follows, for which I am immensely grateful for. She keeps looking over her shoulder at the people as if expecting to see Gale jump at her any minute now, but I know otherwise. He's finding Rory first.

I make my feet carry me faster. I need to try and save my father before Gale grabs Rory and leaves…

But wait. Gale won't leave with Rory because Rory won't leave without me. The idea sends a surge of hope burning in me because if they find me, they find my father, and then I'd be going home for the first time in a year, sleeping in my own bed with buttercup…

I'm getting ahead of myself. Madge is still running beside me, and I notice the crowd of people lessening as we move deeper and deeper into 13 where Room 2 is.

"Who are we getting?" ask Madge, her voice sounding strained. No doubt the lessening of people is unnerving her because that means they are farther from Gale and any means of escape.

"My father!"

"Your – your father?" she asks, her eyes wide, but there is no need for explanation. She runs faster, and we almost run past the trap door in an attempt to be quick. There is no chaos down here, no people at all.

"He's up there!" I say, and begin up the staircase. I see him immediately, still in the same position I left him this morning after the interview. His eyes light up at the sight of me because I know he thought he'd never see me again.

I bang on the glass and then remember the mat. Except when I bend down to retrieve it, I find it's no longer than. My eyes widen in disbelief and my stomach seems to drop to my feet. He is yelling something I can't quite make out.

He points over my shoulder.

"The extinguisher!" cries Madge, staring at it for a few moments to see how to open it. Then she turns around and kicks through the glass, allowing her hand to fit through and grab the red fire tube. I've only seen them here in District 13, and don't know how to work them. Madge, being the mayor's daughter, must have one or two in her home. But when she aims it at the glass and throws it, I know that isn't what it's meant for.

The glass dents but doesn't budge. A cry of desperation sounds in my throat as Madge does this a few times, but to no avail. I am just beginning to lose hope when I think of a more effective and efficient source of escape.

Madge and I both turn around just in time to see the thick ball of smoke coming up the stairs. I gasp as it fills my lungs and stings my eyes, but I force myself to keep walking down the stairs.

"Prim?"

"Madge! I'm here!"

"We can't go down there!" she says, as the heat of the smoke begins to build. I get a glimpse of red. The District is on fire.

"I have to get the ax!" I say, and without a second thought, I land in the hallway. It takes me a moment to locate Room 3 in the smoke even if it is right across the way, but when I do, I don't hesitate in the least.

I retrieve the ax from the wall and work up the stairs, noting how the fire is coming from the opposite side of the hallway. I cough and sputter smoke as I reach the landing, which is totally covered in smoke now. Handing the ax to Madge, the stronger of the two, she smashes through the glass.

"Prim!"

"Dad!"

I feel his arms lock around my own, but given the fact I can barely see his face inches from my own, pull away.

"We have to go, now!" Madge cries suddenly, and I see the flames building at the bottom of the steps. If we don't get there in time, we will be trapped. "We're going to have to jump!"

I wipe some smoke from my face as Madge leaps over the fire from the fifth step. I wait for my father to go, but he shakes his head. "You first!"

I jump, but I know as soon as my feet leave the step I will not make it. The bottom of my baggy pants is on fire as I land beside Madge in the hallway. I rip them off quickly, wondering how much flesh is gone but not bothering to stomp it out.

"Let's go!" says Madge as my father lands beside me, except my ankle that was on fire seems unable to move. My father helps me to my feet and at a steady race we begin down the hallway. I am coughing and unable to breath in a matter of seconds, not from the fire but from the smoke. It is invading my lungs and suffocating me.

"Come on!" Madge encourages, still jogging. I don't see a clearing ahead at all, and as we turn the corner, I realize there might not be one. That just maybe, all of District 13 is on fire and we are going to burn like toast.

And then there is a clearing, and we burst through, gasping for the fresh air and shaking from nerves. I don't dare look at my ankle, but judging by the fact I the pain, it mustn't be bad. If I felt it, then the nerve would be dead.

My father slams the door shut behind us, subduing the smoke. We are quiet for a few minutes, sputtering and regaining control, when he stands and wipes some smoke from my face. All of our faces is masked in pure black from the fire.

"We need to find Gale-" begins Madge, standing, but then stops. She is staring at some point at the end of the hallway and as we follow her gaze, my heart stops.

Katniss.

My lips have barely formed her name when the gun is on her head. We are brought up short, all of us, and no one breathes. I look at the sick and twisted smile of Daren and back to Katniss, who is still and ridged.

Peeta is the first to turn the corner and spot Katniss, and he reacts immediately. Daren makes a point of cocking the gun. Peeta freezes, and so does Haymitch, Gale, Rory, Johanna and Levrone.

"Look at this…family reunion…" he hisses, as Katniss's eyes roam over Madge, then me and her father in disbelief. I can see her eyes calculating whether or not this is real or not real, but she remains still and motionless.

No one moves. Daren keeps talking.

"How long I've waited to end you, Mockingjay…" he says softly, and I see Peeta's hand twitch, but he forces it to still. "More now so than ever, after what you've done to Hailey…"

"She deserved what she got!" I burst out suddenly, unable to hold it in. I regret it immediately. Gale hisses my name in warning but does not move.

"An eye for an eye…"

There is silence as I realize what Daren is saying. He loved Hailey.

"Then shouldn't you be killing me?" says Peeta suddenly, as if reading my mind. If Katniss really was the person that killed Hailey, and Daren wants an eye for an eye, killing Peeta would make more sense…

"Shut up, Peeta…" Katniss says through her teeth.

But Daren is truly thinking about this, or so it seems, because he removes the gun from Katniss's head and aims it at Peeta's chest. He stiffens, and before I have time to comprehend what has happened – before Katniss can give a cry of shock – there is shot, and the gun is wheeled around.

To point at me.

…

Deep in the meadow, under the willow,

a bed of grass, a soft green pillow.

Lay down your heard. And close your eyes.

And when they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm,

and here the daisies guard you from every harm.

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,

here is the place where I love you.

"Prim?"

I am flying across skies and clouds, my wings extended on either side of me as a means of support.

"Prim?"

I am light as a feather and I drift with the wind…

"Prim?"

I am landing softly in the meadow, my wings disappearing.

"Prim?"

My eyes flutter open. It takes a moment to take in the faces around me, but when I do, I smile. I can feel the pressure of Katniss sitting on my bed, and on either side of her is my mother and father. I wonder if I'm still dreaming.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, pushing hair out of my face.

"Fine," I say automatically, and seconds later do I realize it is not a lie. How could I feel nothing but fine with the sight in front of me?

"Where are we?" I ask, sitting up. I note how my left side screams in protest, and the events come back to me. Daren pressing the gun to Katniss's head…Daren turning the gun on Peeta….the gun shooting at me…

"Hospital in the Capital. You're safe, Prim," says Katniss, and in the lighting, I see tears have stained her cheeks clean. The sight makes me want to cry as I realize this is the first time in over a year I've been this close to Katniss.

"How's Peeta?" I ask, thinking of how close he was to being shot.

"Oh, I'm just dandy," says a voice to my right, and I turn to find Peeta strapped to a bed identical to mine. His bare chest is patched up right above his right breast, but the smile on his face makes me laugh, because he is far from dandy.

"What happened?"

"Daren shot him after he shot you," says Katniss, but it seems her turn is up because mother pushes her away and holds me. She is crying a few seconds later…well, not crying…but hyperventilating. Her cries are muffled by my shoulder.

I look at my father and smile. He returns it slightly and draws closer.

"I got him," he smiles, and I know automatically who 'he' is. Daren.

"Everyone's alright then?" I ask, thinking of Rory, of Gale, of Madge…

I look around the room at my family and Peeta. My family. In one room. The tears fall before I can stop them.

"Everyone," assures Katniss, "Even the kids in 13. When Dad killed Daren it was just a matter of getting them out before the fire spread too far."

I sigh in relief and sink back to my pillow. My mother is petting my head like a dog, probably dreading the moment she has to let me go, the moment the medicine will kick in and I will fall back to dreamland, where I am soaring…

"Oh wait!" I say, talking to no one in particular. Well, maybe the medicine. I force myself to my feet and stumble over to Peeta's bed. He looks perplexed as I reach into my pocket and hand him a small tube, demanding he drink it.

"What is it?" Katniss asks, and I smile.

"Tracker Jacker Venom cure."

Katniss gaps audibly, and Peeta smiles. "How do you-?"

"Levrone," I say simply, and watch as Peeta gulps down the medicine and smiles. I do not wait for his reaction because the medicine is starting to course through my body dangerously. Katniss helps me to my bed.

"Where are we going?" I ask sluggishly. The world is winding into one, the faces are blurring together and noise is becoming less distinguishable…but through my haze, I see Katniss form the one word I'd been hoping for the past year.

Home.


End file.
